The Future Wife
by Ivy Manhattan
Summary: On the set of New Moon Nikki and Peter started an affair. They fell in love but in the end Peter chose – of course – his wife Jennie and his kids and left Nikki for good. Now two years later, two years without seeing or talking to each other they meet again on the set of the newest David Fincher movie.
1. Foreword

Ok well, hello guys. First of all you should probably know that I am German. I was living in the states for over a year so my English is pretty well I guess but this is like the second story I'm trying to write in English – or better – to translate from German to English so there might be some grammar mistakes and maybe more … :-)

5 years ago me and one of my best friends started that internet role play and we came up with that idea that Peter Facinelli and Nikki Reed would make a great couple. We are both huge fans of them and so we started with that dramatic love story about Peter and Nikki and their forbidden love. It was kinda popular on the German version of and since then we are totally addicted to the idea of Peter and Nikki becoming a couple. I know it might sound crazy but you know its just a fanfic. :-)

Now so many years later we decided to write a new story. On the set of New Moon Nikki and Peter started an affair. They fell in love but in the end Peter chose – of course – his wife Jennie and his kids and left Nikki for good. Now two years later, two years without seeing or talking to each other they meet again on the set of the newest David Fincher movie. As soon as they meet again they both realize that all the feelings they had for each other were never really gone.

The reason why I finally decided to translate the whole story into English is the fact that I could not find another Nikki/Peter fanfic, neither on the German nor on the English fanfiction network. But you guys should know that I am actually writing the whole story from Nikki's view and my friend from Peter's view. I'm not sure if my friend is planning on translating her version of the story as well but if so, I will let you guys now.

Lets just start with the story. I hope you guys will like it and I already apologize for all the mistakes I'm gonna make trying to translate this story into English. :-) Since I don't really get the chance to speak English here in Germany I thought that this might be a good practice as well :-)

Enjoy and let me know what you think about it :-)


	2. The Future Wife

**1. The Future Wife**

It was Monday morning and I was already too late. Partying with some of my friends can sometimes easily get out of control. I was dead tired, my hair was a total mess when I woke up and I had to choose my outfit for today within five minutes. I woke up at 08:00 am; my casting appointment was at 09:00 am. I must admit that the breakup with Paul has taken on me more than I thought; more than I would have want to admit. The last couple of weeks I spend most of the time at home in my apartment, eating Chinese food and not talking to anyone. But now it was time to bring back a little routine into my life. The fact that I was still working with Paul on our new album didn't make the whole situation any easier. It was hard work and it took both of us a long time until we learned to get along again. We were the freshly separated couple; we weren't even able to look into each others eyes. Pain, grief, longing – just all these reasons made the situation between us even more awkward. I was certain that this timeout would do me good.

I've arrived in New York last Friday. Not only the casting was here in New York, also most of the filming would take place here in the city. In case I would get the role, I would spend the next few months in this awesome city. The last few weeks I spend a lot of time reading the script. It was the newest movie project of David Fincher. Honestly I was really surprised that he considered me playing the role of Zoey Taylor in his new movie called 'The Future Wife'. The movie was a mixture of thriller, action and a heartbreaking love story. Me playing Zoey Taylor I would fall in love with a big shot of Wall Street, who was not only criminal and corrupt, but also married. I would play the affair of a filthy rich criminal. The script sounded really interesting and entertaining of course. It sounded like a lot of fun to work on and having the chance to work with David Fincher was something you couldn't reject. So after all I chose New York over LA; my future over my past.

The breakup I went through wasn't easy at all. Our marriage only remained like two good years but afterward I've realized that the separation was the best decision I could have made. I've been really unhappy; I've forgotten what it feels like to be in love. At first I thought that I really loved him; that I truly loved him, but in retrospect, I realized that my feelings for Paul have never been real. I've been in a couple of relationships before, with colleagues and even non colleagues and so far there has only been one man who had managed to conquer my heart – but this story belonged to the past. Our love never had a real chance; so it was good that that whole thing never became more than an irrelevant affair.

It was already 08:30 am. Without a jacket and only with my purse I stormed out of my hotel room and threw myself into the bustle of the city. The casting would be held at the Plaza Hotel. I was staying at the Hilton, therefore it would take me some more time to get to the Plaza. First I thought about taking the subway because that is what New Yorkers do. They take the subway. And since there would be the chance for me staying here for a while, assumed I would get the role of Zoey Tayler, I should get used to that New Yorker lifestyle as soon as possible. And maybe, just for the reason that I would like the city and of course my life here – maybe then I would look for my own apartment. Los Angeles had long lost its charm for me. Of course I had all my friends there, my family, my apartment – the beach was an absolute dream and so was the weather. I couldn't really complain about my life in LA but what I needed was a new adventure; a new challenge and I really hoped that I would find all this in the chance of being a part of David Fincher's newest movie. Partying with my friends all night long yesterday was really a bad idea. I wanted this role. I really did.

I wore a plain white summer dress decorated with a little lace at the neckline. There was a thin cord around the chest you could use to tie up the dress a little. It was early June and thus the perfect weather for a summery outfit. The only thing I kind of regret was the choice of my shoes. I decided to wear a pair of brown leather wedges and as I now painfully had to find out the shoes were a little to big so with every step I took I slid forward and the leather rubbed against my skin, what really hurt. Ouch. A pair of flip flops would have been a better choice. I had quickly brushed my hair. It was smooth and long and straggled down over my shoulders. A pair of wooden earrings and some bracelets as well as my beloved Ray Ban sunglasses completed the look. Maybe not the best choice for a movie casting, but since I've had only like five minutes to choose a nice outfit for today i was pretty okay with it.

After I took another glance at my watch I noticed that again five minutes had passed. I decided to not take the subway but rather a taxi cab. Since so many taxi cabs drove around here it wasn't really hard to make one aware of me. I grabbed one that stood in front of my hotel, opened the door and jumped inside. „Good morning. The Plaza please." I slammed the car door closed and leaned back. The taxi driver glanced in the rear view mirror, paused for a second, turned around, smiled pleasantly, nodded and then took off. Amazingly it did not take very long to get to the Plaza Hotel. It was 08:50 am when we reached the Plaza. When the taxi driver turned around smiling, I threw him a $ 50.00 bill and opened the door. „I'm sorry but I'm late. Keep the change. Thanks for the ride." I didn't wait for an answer and rushed straight for the hotel. It was crazy how many people were on the road this early in the morning. I ran up the stairs into the lobby and stopped for a second to take a deep breath. I let my eyes wander, saw many unfamiliar faces. For a moment I felt like as I've seen and old friend … I shook my head. No, I was probably wrong. And anyways, I had no time either. I went to the reception and asked the pretty young woman named Jane for the direction. She showed me the way to the elevator and told me that I had to go up to the fifth floor. There would be a hotel employee waiting for me to escort me to the conference room. I thanked her for her help with a short friendly nod and walked over to the elevator.

08:55 am. „Come on you stupid elevator, hurry." As on my command the door jumped open, I got into the elevator and pressed the button. A few seconds later, the elevator started to move. As soon as the elevator doors opened again and I got out on the aisle I met that guy Jane told me about. „Hi.", I greeted him as he let me go first and led me down the aisle. „This way, ma'am." At the end of the corridor there was a large hall. A huge swinging door was right in front of me. „You can go inside. You're first." First? Oh no, not that. I was really curious about who else was invited to the casting. I've waited for the nice guy to open the door and let me enter. On a large table there were sitting three people I did not know. One man, two women. I assumed that the man – of course – was David Fincher but I had no idea who the other two were. „Miss Reed! Come closer.", said the blond woman to David's left. I smiled and stepped closer, while I heard the door slowly close behind me.


	3. Secrets

**2: Secrets**

I stepped closer to the three of them and smiled. "Good morning.", I tried not to look quite as nervous as a actually was. It wasn't a secret that I've spent more time on my music than on my movie career the last couple of years. Paul was the one who actually got me into this whole music thing. He was the one who encouraged me all the time. We recorded our first album together and I really couldn't believe how much fun it was. But all because of that I've lost my movie career a little bit out of sight and only participated in smaller movie productions. Nothing similar to Twilight. I still could not believe that David Fincher invited me to the early audition. "How are you today?", asked David and greeted me with a polite nod. He did not seem to expect an answer to his question. "This is Mary, co-producer and this is Lisa, co-screenwriter."

"Hello.", I said and stepped excitedly from one foot to another. "We're just waiting for our male lead. As soon as he's here, we can start.", David said and began to scroll through the documents laying in front of him. I wish I'd know who else has been invited to the audition. But the thing that I was even more interested in was, who would play the male leading part ...

A few seconds later, the door opened again behind us. "Man … next time I'll take the elevator. This is nothing compared to Mount Everest." I've heard a familiar voice. I hesitated. No, this can't be … David's face lit up. "Right on time.", he said and smiled. "Now we can start." I wanted to turn around, just to make sure that I haven't heard what I thought I've heard. I knew this voice but I wanted to make sure that my ears were playing tricks on me. But than I paused for a second. I felt a slight tremor came over my body. I took a deep breath and turned around. I haven't been wrong at all. Peter. Peter Facinelli. I paused, swallowed, about to suffocate, trying hard to hide my surprise and most of all the panic, that came over me. Peter. It was him. Definitely. Oh my gosh, he and no one else. It's been almost two years since we've last seen each other. Of course we saw each other at parties and premieres we had to encounter, but since the day, we've finally said good bye to each other, we haven't spoken a word at all. Peter was the one, to whom I have lost my heart five years ago. Since our first day of shooting; since the day I've seen him for the first time I fell in love with him. Madly in love. So much that it almost hurt. During the filming of the movie 'New Moon' we've started and affair. Unplanned and unwanted. We were surprised by our emotions. Back then he decided to leave his wife Jennie, but only six months later he had chosen his wife over me. My heart broke into a million pieces. My heart was dying; I could not eat; haven't been laughing in like forever and got completely lost in the world where I didn't want to live anymore. It was Paul who's pulled me out of this hole. But now I know that we got married to early; that Paul was just a distraction from the feelings I've had for Peter. I could not deny that I had to think of Peter like almost every single day of the past two years but now he was standing in front of me – looking almost as shocked as me. If I should get this role, I would spend the next couple of months with him. Here in New York.

"Peter, this is Nicole Reed." David interrupted my thoughts. "If you've got your text ready, we can start right away."

"Um … yeah … yeah", Peter stammered and took a step toward me. No matter how hard I tried to take my eyes from him, I couldn't. "Hey Nikki.", he greeted me with a hoarse voice and held out his hand to me. I still stared at him, not saying a word. Just say something. Anything. I wasn't able to speak. I took Peter's hand and only a second later he pulled me into his arms. "Good to see you.", I heard him say softly, while I was still searching for the right words. My entire body was shaking. I had totally forgotten how nice it felt to be in his arms. Within a second he broke away from me and let go of me. I sighed softly. Relieved. Disappointed. Confused. "Oh that's right you guys already know each other." David grinned and pushed his hand against his forehead. "You were working together on that vampire movie … right. That's even better. I'm pretty sure this will be a good day." Well, I wasn't sure if today really was a good day.

Two bar stools were standing in the middle of the room. I knew the script and right before the audition my agent has told me the scene we would rehearse. "Well, since you two already know each other and have worked together on a movie before, I'm pretty sure we can start right away without any preparations." I took a deep breath. I was prepared. I knew my text; I knew what to do, how to act. The only thing that overwhelmed me a little was Peter's presence. "Go Ahead.", David said and nodded.

"_What are you doing here?", Peter blared at me. Now he wasn't Peter anymore; he was Leo Jones, the main character of David Fincher's new Movie 'The Future Wife'. "The last time you were here, you said you never want to see me again and now you're back." "I ...", I said softly, clearing my throat. For a moment my whole brain was empty. I totally forgot how to start and it took me a couple of seconds until I remembered my text again. I cleared my throat. "Believe me, this is the last place I want to be right now." I sighed and looked down. "But I've still got a few things here that I need." Peter laughed and shook his head. "Really? You want me to believe you that this is the only reason why you came? Don't be ridiculous" Peter jumped up from the bar stool and walked over to me. "You told me that you don't want so see me ever again, and now your here. With that stupid excuse? Just be honest and tell my, why you're really here." There was an angry growl in his voice. I was playing the role of a lover; a woman who's heart got ripped out of her chest. A woman who had destroyed the marriage of a man. Bad karma. Very bad karma. I also stood up from the bar stool. My face was glowing. "You're right. I haven't left anything here. I lost something and I want it back."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?", he snarled and took another step toward me. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You took everything from me. I left my family and friends behind; you have taken whole life from me and now you just want to drop me? Just like that? Without an explanation? I'm not some kids toy you can throw away if you're tired of it." I was standing right in front of him, so close that our faces almost touched. Peter grabbed me by my arms and looked at me angrily. "If you would have told me, that you didn't want this; all of this, I would have let you go. But you were the one who came back over again. Not me. Don't forget about that." He pulled me toward himself. His face was close to mine; but before our lips touched, he paused and pressed his cheek to my own. "You know that you are the only reason why I haven't end this thing between us already." My whole body was shaking. I knew it wasn't real; I knew we were just acting but all of this felt so damn real. I could not stop a faint sob deep down in my throat. Then he let go off me. A huge fire was burning inside of me as I realized, what has just happened between us. _

"Perfect," David said. "Perfect, perfect, perfect. Damn, you two are great together. I guess that's it for today. There is no need to wait for the other girls to arrive. Nikki, you're exactly what I was looking for. You and Peter will make this movie a blockbuster. I'm sure this will work out just awesome. I've never been so sure before." I took me a second before I realized what David's just said. I got the part? Damn! Yes, I did it! "Does that mean that ...", Peter began, but Mary interrupted. "Well yes, Nikki has the role." She smiled.

"Really? I got the part?" All three of them nodded. I still could not believe it. "Yes you do. Okay guys, a lot of Zoey's are waiting outside. We need to tell them that we have already given the part to someone else. Just make yourself a nice day; enjoy your free time. If all goes well we will start shooting on Thursday." I was glad that I've gotten the role. That was the first step towards a new future. But on the other hand, I wasn't sure if I should really take the role. Me and Peter? I had no idea if that would work out well ...


End file.
